The “POST-IT” pads of the 3M Company provide individual pieces of paper, each of a predetermined size, having a band of low-tack pressure sensitive adhesive along one edge. The pads are held together by the adhesive and the user simply peels off the pieces of paper, as they are needed. The paper pieces can then be attached to a document by simply pressing them into place. They can also be readily removed, without damaging the document.
The 3M Company also has a product which utilizes plastic flags, with semi-transparent low-tack adhesive strips which may be used to removably secure the flags to a document. The flags are stuck to one another and provided in a dispenser which dispenses the flags one at a time. When in place on a document, the document can be read through the semi-transparent adhesive strips.
Both of the 3M products discussed above consist of a plurality of stacked individual tape segments. With either type, a separate pad or dispenser is required for each size of note or flag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,916 to Olsen teaches a tape dispensing system employing a tape having segments of a predetermined size, with bands of transversely extending low-tack adhesive extending thereacross. In use, the segments are severed from the tape, and the adhesive bands enable the individual segments to be secured in place on a document. Like the 3M pads, this system dispenses a segment of a predetermined size.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,283 by Maurice S. Kanbar, the inventor herein, discloses a roll of note paper having a low-tack adhesive extending along its center-line on one side, and a dispenser for severing segments from the roll, of a length determined by the user. The dispenser employs a motor driven endless conveyor belt to which the adhesive on the roll is temporarily adhered, whereby movement of the belt functions to draw paper from the roll.